


Mother Cock

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: ADMU, Ateneo de Manila University, Crack Treated Seriously, De La Salle College of Saint Benilde, De La Salle University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mappy is a good wife/husband, Mapua Institute of Technology, My favorite threesome again aw, Salle is so tanga, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, csb, dlsu, so much fluff like anuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: What happens when Cessie leaves Neo and Mappy's eggchild unattended in the presence of Salle?orThat fic where we witness the threesome in all their domesticity.





	Mother Cock

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bi-lingual fic; English/Filipino. So let your Filipino friend help you translate!  
> All characters owned by [Sexy Sexy Universities](https://www.facebook.com/sexysexyuniversities/) and their webcomics, BUHAY KOLEHIYO.  
> Check them out. They're awesome.
> 
> BREAK FIC:  
> So I got too excited with Mod Ton and Mod A's mother's day special. I was reading through the comments and someone [commented](https://www.facebook.com/sexysexyuniversities/posts/1941821209386824) "ok pero Salle accidentally cooking Blue Eggle one morning" and I was like omg. I'm going to borrow that as a prompt.
> 
> SO HERE'S A POST HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY SPECIAL BREAK FIC.
> 
> LOVE YOUR MOTHER
> 
> #NeoIsPrecious  
> #DontHurtMappy2k17  
> #SALLEISSOBOBOTALAGA

 

 

 

 

 

Neo stirred in his sleep, slowly slipping into consciousness by the sound of breakfast on the stove.

He spent the night at the Taft kids’ place. On the Friday prior, Neo was recruited by Cessie for a photoshoot for her class and it was scheduled in the afternoon. Neo figured he’d spend the night there since his Saturday didn’t demand his presence at his campus. But really, everyone knew it was because he got to sleep with Salle again. Although, Neo wasn’t really able to greet him last night since he got to the condo late because of schoolwork. During that time, Neo fawned over his egg child that he called “Blue Eggle”. Neo explained it was for some class and as if Cessie wasn’t weirded out enough, Neo face-timed Don at nearly twelve in the morning just to give an update on their egg child. Don was really chill about it, even cooing at the fucking egg while Cessie just contemplated on whether her brother has a thing for guys who were insane or were obsessed with eggs. The call finally ended and Neo asked if Cessie might have had an egg holder. They didn’t, because _why_ _the fuck_ would they have an egg holder. She insisted on just placing it in the fridge with the other eggs like how normal people store eggs.

Soon, Salle arrived to Neo already under his sheets, nestled into the corner of his bed, sleeping soundly. He quickly changed and joined Neo on his bed.

 

 

             “Uy gising na,”

Neo heard Salle say to him. Neo groaned and pulled Salle’s pillow to his face, inhaling the scent of it. It was delightful to get a whiff of him first thing in the morning. The lower bunk dipped at Neo’s side. He felt fingers running through his hair, Neo half-sighed, half-moaned.

             “Dali na.” The fingers trailed down to the back of his neck and rubbed patterns soothingly. “Maligo ka na, hahatid na kita.” The gentleness of the fingers lifted from his skin along with the heat of the other’s body.

Neo sighed and pushed himself off the bed. As he stood, he rubbed his eyes, yawning. He padded over to the bathroom’s door. He mumbled a good morning, taking the knob. In his sleepy haze, he glanced at Salle who stood in front of the running stove, but the glance turned into something that was more gawking than gazing.

Salle had stood shirtless, apart from an apron, the hard lines on his back visible. His flesh was glistening with sweat. Neo eyed a bead roll down across the bumps on his skin until it got caught on the waist band of his boxers. Neo gulped and when he looked up again, Salle had caught him, flashing a knowing smirk. Salle winked at him and Neo immediately disappeared into the bathroom. Such a good show, so early in the morning.

After nearly half an hour, Neo emerged from the bathroom as crisp as he usually was. Gone was the sleepy haze and replaced with his usual passive expression. Salle turned to him and smiled softly. His shirtless presence already unaffected Neo. The freshly bathed Neo padded across to sit beside the twin’s small round table. He retrieved his phone and checked it, paying no mind to Salle.

Neo had just read something interesting from the news when Salle slid a plate of omelet and rice on the table. His eyes immediately lit up and genuinely thanked Salle. When Salle walked back to the stove, Neo began on his breakfast, but honestly it seemed that his hunger was already satiated before he even stepped into the bathroom.

Neo took a bite of the omelet. It never really occurred to him how well Salle cooked, but it was probably because of the months and months of cooking for Cessie. Neo indulged in the mix of thin, fluffy sheet, then there was the smooth consistency of cheese, then the sweet crunch of onions, then the tanginess of tomatoes. It was a symphony inside Neo’s mouth—

Until he bit on something thin and solid. Neo ran his tongue over the peculiar piece between his teeth. He reached to pick it out, mentally smirking at Salle’s carelessness. He was about to set it aside when he noticed that his finger was colored with what seemed like blue ink.

Neo froze.

 He flipped the piece of eggshell that got caught, and from being frozen, he went white. His eyes widened with shock. There was a second of silence before he immediately shot out of his seat nearly knocking everything in his way. He ran to the twins’ fridge with the piece still in between his fingers. Salle swung his head in surprise.

Neo pulled the fridge’s handle.

The piece of eggshell fell. It hit the floor is a minute sound. It was a slow process of sinking in. Neo just stood there with the fridge wide open. He stared, jaw dropped at the egg rack which was now missing a specific one that had a fabulous little lady articulately drawn on it and along with its fabulous hat.

The life out of Neo was sucked out of him. He couldn’t comprehend how this could have happened. How stupid could Salle have been? Blue Eggle was murdered.

 

 

At eleven something in the morning was the passing of hours between minutes in the near dead silent class in room MKT 303 of _Mapua Institute of Technology_. Apart from the humble rhythm in the professor’s monotonous lecture, there was the sound of light snores coming from Don. He sat, slouched back, nodding off as he slipped in and out of consciousness. All at once, his chin dropped to his throat, his glasses slid to the edge of his nose and his phone went off—

 _“_ — [_Sie Sind das Essen?_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEsVMxIwoY4) _Nein, wir sind die Jäger!”_

Almost half of the class jumped, including Don. His head jolted awake, throwing off his glasses.  The professor stopped mid-sentence as Don hastily picked up his glasses from the floor and fumbled for his phone in his pocket at the same time. His loud ring tone repeated and everyone watched him. When Don finally got his phone out, supposedly he was to swipe to decline the call and immediately silence his phone, but the caller ID caught his attention. After a second the name disappeared and the call was missed. He just missed a call from _“Neo Husbando”_. Don blinked behind his glasses and knitted his eyebrows. Without the thought registering to him yet, his phone rang loudly again and he simply stared at it confused.

             “Mr. Mapua, magkaklase ka ba? O manonood ng anime?” He swung his head to his prof and realized what was happening at present. Don ungracefully got up from his armchair.

             “Sorry sir, excuse me.” He mumbled as made his way to the door, the loud ringtone disappearing behind the door.

 

Don leaned back on the wall opposite his classroom. He placed his phone to his ear.

             “Uhh hello?—”

             “DOOOOOOOOON!!!”

Don pulled his phone away from his ear. Then there was wailing. Then there was sobbing.

             “…Neo?!” He tried with a gentle and his best attempt at a comforting voice.

             “TANGINA NI SALLE.” The voice at the other end wailed. Don could hear the other’s voice bouncing off the walls and echoing.

             “Bakit anong nangyari?” He tried again as calm as possible. “Ano na naman ginawa niya?”

             There was sniffling. “C-cinrack niya yung itlog kooo!” Another round of wailing.

             “Ha?”

             “Salle made breakfast! And he murdered Blue Eggle, Don!”

             “Masarap naman eh!” Don heard Salle’s voice from a distance at the other line.

             “I ATE MY OWN CHILD, SALLE!”

Don pulled the phone away again as he kept in his laughter, covering his hand over his mouth. He dragged his palm across his face. “Ang bobo mo, Salle.” He whispered to himself before he brought the phone back.

             “Nasa taft ba kayo?” He asked Neo calmly.

             “Oo.” Neo said, his voice suddenly small. Don swore he could hear him pout.

             “Out na ‘ko ng twelve. Hintayin mo ‘ko.”

 

 

The bathroom door at Salle’s condo reached its second hour locked. Salle placed another plate above Neo’s unfinished breakfast to cover it. He impatiently sat on the chair Neo had been on, still just in his apron. He bounced his knees looking from the clock to the door and back. The time read 12:23 PM.

             “Neo naiihi na ‘ko ano ba!” Salle shouted to the door. “Dalawang oras ka na nandiyan!”

             “I’m not leaving until Don arrives!” He heard from behind the door. His eyes rolled back in pure irritation.

             “Like taking care of fucking child.” He mumbled to himself as he retrieved his phone. He dialed for Mappy’s cell. He answered at the second ring. “Mappy dalawang oras na siyang nandoon!”

             “Eh bakit parang kasalanan ko?” Mappy answered back, the racket of traffic sounded from the background. “Sino bang nagcrack ng itlog ni Neo? Ako ba?”

             “ITLOG LANG ‘YUN EH!”

             “IT WAS FOR A CLASS—” Neo answered from behind the bathroom.

             “HINDI IKAW KAUSAP KO.”

             Mappy snickered from the other end and further pinned the fault in Salle. “Pinakain mo pa sakanya.”

             Salle groaned at how ridiculous this was. “Who’s side are you on!?” When Mappy didn’t answer, “Oh basta bilisan mo, punyeta.”

 

Mappy arrived a few minutes before one. When Salle opened the door, he greeted him with open arms, bearing his naked chest. He got out of the apron since even that was too hot for him. Mappy was wearing a plain maroon shirt, a black jacket tied at his waist, black pants, finished with scruffy sneakers and a worn out messenger bag. His hair was in the same messy ponytail. Instead of going in for a hug, Mappy poked a finger at Salle’s forehead.

             “Bobo mo kasi.” He muttered to Salle before passing him to stand in front of the bathroom door.

Salle rubbed the spot where Mappy poked. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall as he watched Mappy gently knock at the door. Salle snickered. _Like he’d actually make Neo come out of there_. He thought as he rolled his eyes.

             “Neo…” Mappy softly cooed. “Si Don ‘to.” He knocked again. “Tara labas ka na diyan. May pupuntahan tayo.”

Salle began to scoff, proud of himself for being so sure that even Mappy couldn’t coax Neo out of his stubbornness. But before he could tell Mappy off, the door creaked open. “What the fu—”

Don found Neo’s eyes that had reddened and his lips were in a pout. He softly smiled down at him. Then Neo swung the door fully open and immediately wrapped his arms around the taller man, burying his face on his shoulder.

             “Dooooon!!”

             “It’s okay…”

Salle rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall. He slid himself in between door frame and the two men who hugged, covering the entrance.

             “Tabi diyan, naiihi na ‘ko.” He lightly shoved them aside and went into the bathroom to find relief.

 

Salle emerged from the bathroom with only a towel covering his lower half. He ran his hand through his hair and noticed how Neo and Mappy’s words died down. Salle looked up to both of them. Neo glared at him unamused, but noticed some color in his cheeks. Mappy’s breath hitched and he pushed his glasses up his nose.

             “Hindi pa ‘ko nag-aalmusal.” Said Mappy cautiously.

             Salle snickered, crossing them to get to his closet. “Ayan oh, itlog.”

Don had to forbid his laugh from escaping as Neo rolled his eyes at Salle. The shirtless man got dressed in a fitting, plain black, sleeveless shirt that bared his big arms in all its glory. He only removed the towel once he’d worn his pants. He turned to the two of them.

             “Let’s go?” Mappy asked them both.

             “San tayo?” Salle answered, mildly irritated, his arms crossed.

             “Quiapo.”

Neo smiled brightly though he had no idea why they were going there and what they were going to do there. Salle raised an eye brow at Mappy, his lips pursed. He eyed Mappy’s attire and he turned to eye Neo who was overly well-dressed.

             “Tara!” Neo agreed brightly at Don, getting up from his seat.

             “Teka lang.”

Neo swung his head at Salle, glaring and so clearly done with his shit. Salle ignored him and crouched back into the closet. He leaned back with a plain black shirt in his hand. He threw it at Neo’s face who nearly growled when he pulled it off, revealing a deeper glare.

             “Magpalit ka.” Salle ordered, crossing his arms again and leaning on the wall next to Mappy.

             “What for?—”

             “Just fucking do it, my god.” Salle said again in a higher tone, squinting and shaking his head. “Daming tanong, ikaw na nga tinutulungan.”

             “Ewan ko sayo!” Neo over lapped Salle’s words, before he stomped into the bathroom and he slammed the door.

 

             “It’s just a fucking egg.” Salle whispered to Mappy, irritated.

             Mappy snickered. “Eh bakit mo kasi niluto, nakita mo na ngang may drawing.” Mappy teased as he turned to look at Salle.

             “Tangina malay ko ba,” Salle said it scoffing and looked up at him in the eye. “Akala ko wala na namang magawa si Cess. Di rin naman niya sinabi sakin bago siya umalis.”

Mappy laughed, throwing his head back and Salle only stared at him. At least one person took this lightly, but seriously at the same time.

             “San ba kasi galing ‘yun? At bakit ka involved?”

             “Asawa niya kasi ako.” Mappy answered casually. Salle’s eyes shot wide open.

             “Excuse me?”

             “I-I mean…” he scratched the back of his head. “Pinapakita niya kasi sakin nung isang araw, sabi niya para sa class. Tas sabi niya anak daw namin…”

             _Bakit hindi ako?_ Salle thought as his face contorted in confusion at Mappy’s story.

             “Baka kasi alam niyang lulutuin mo.” Mappy answered Salle, teasingly.

Salle leaned back and shook his head. He didn’t realize he asked that out loud.

             “Pero hindi ka pa nga nagbe-breakfast?” It was already lunch time and it genuinely concerned Salle. Mappy answered him by shaking his head with a soft smile. Salle pointed his lips to Neo’s unfinished breakfast. “Ayan nga oh.”

             “I’m not eating Blue Eggle.”

             Salle let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes. “Blue _omelet_ eggle na siya ngayon. Mas sayang siya pag hindi kinain.”

             Mappy nudged at Salle. “Hayaan mo na kasi.” He said lightly. “Alam mo namang weirdo ‘yan si Neo eh.”

             “My weirdo.” Salle muttered softly as he glared at the bathroom door. The smile on Mappy’s face turned small and his eyes casted down.

             “Neo ang tagal!” He yelled at the door. “Gutom na si Mappy, kakainin na niya itlog mo.” Mappy laughed aloud.

             “Ito na nga!” Neo shouted back before opening the door. He moved to Salle’s bed to place his properly folded collared shirt over it.

Salle had to remember he was pissed off at Neo and his stupid egg when he stared at the man in his clothes. He pushed himself off from the wall and they made their way out.

 

As they walked to the nearest station, Salle tried to walk next to Neo, who was clinging on Mappy’s arm. But when Salle reached him, Neo moved to the other side of Don. Salle rolled his eyes. Mappy snickered as he stared down at the two, like two children having a petty fight.

             “Kulit niyong dalawa.” Said Mappy, his tummy vibrating.

             “Siya kasi eh!” The two said in unison.

 

The whole train ride, Salle and Don was already conversing about the recent release of games from _The Legend of Zelda_ to the second installment of _Outlast_. Neo went back to his usual self of killing travel time by quietly watching the city quickly pass by through the window. He still clung on Don’s arm anyway, even leaned on it a few times when the sun’s light made him feel fuzzy.

They got down at Carriedo station and Neo had to release Don’s arm once they got down from the staircase. Don walked ahead of the two to lead them. What greeted Neo stopped him from his tracks.

The streets from every corner were crowded with people. It was loud with people inviting, more yelling, at any possible costumer that passed by. Jeepneys, motorcycles and tricycles all created a chaotic symphony of horns blaring. Not only did it contribute to the noise, but also the black smoke that resided in the area. The stench wasn’t at all pleasing either, it reeked of the foul odor of piss and an overpowering smell that clung to Neo’s nose.

Neo blinked, his jaw clenched and his whole body tensed and unmoving. Salle watched him, he wanted to make fun of him, but concern seemingly overpowered. He sighed and reached his right hand to Neo’s own. It got Neo’s attention and he looked a little shocked. Salle pulled the other's hand to loop it around his left arm. Neo gulped and slightly shook his head. Salle patted Neo’s hand on his arm and began to walk, leading Neo.

Salle closed his arm with Neo’s hand wrapped around it, protectively pulling him closer. He leaned in to Neo’s ear.

             “’Wag kang masyadong mag-english dito.” Neo bit his lip at he turned his head to, Salle. “Baka mamatahan ka.” Neo slowly and quietly nodded at Salle.

They followed Don, a few steps ahead of them, who was sliding through the tight spaces and low ceilings of the vendor’s make-shift stalls. Salle leaned in on Neo’s ear again.

             “Ano mas importante, phone or wallet?” he asked him.

             “For m— Para sakin?” Salle nodded. Neo thought about it. “Wallet?”

Salle extended his free hand to Neo, signaling him to give his wallet.

             “Hingin mo mamaya sa condo.” Salle assured him.

Neo nodded again and hastily pulled it out and gave it to Salle. The other slid it in his front pocket. Neo took a breath started observing the unfamiliar scene surrounding him.

             “Sheltered.” Neo heard Salle whisper to him. He swung his head back and hit Salle’s arm. It made the other laugh. “Relax ka lang. I gotchu.” Salle reassured him.

             “Kala ko ba bawal mag-english.” Neo pouted at him. Salle only laughed at him more.

 

After a few minutes of walking— rather, crouching, sliding, going through an obstacle course, exploring the Manila Jungle — Don finally stopped at what looked like the central plaza in front of the church. The space of the plaza itself was wide, but it felt condensed and crowded with so many people. Salle released Neo’s hand and pried him to join Mappy. He waited with his arms crossed on his chest, watching the two.

Neo still didn’t know what was happening or why they were there, but he slowly fit the pieces as they stopped in front of a vendor who stood before a large basin of colorful baby chicks. The baby chicks were chirping, others stepped over other baby chicks, some were sat fully immobile, pushed at the edge of the basin’s walls. Neo pouted at them. He wanted to buy all of them and set them free at a farm or something. Don’s voice caught his attention.

             “Kuya isa po, yung blue po.” Don said to the vendor. But the vendor haphazardly took one baby chick and dropped it in a tiny cage made of chicken wire. Once Don handed the money, the vendor shoved the cage into Don’s hand and the baby chick let out a series of chirps. “Salamat po.” Once they stepped aside, in a less crowded spot, Don held out the cage at Neo’s eye level. Neo cocked his head to the side and softly smiled at the blue baby chick.

             “So,” Don said. “Ano pangalan?” He asked Neo.

             “Omelet.” Salle suggested. Neo turned to him unamused. Don and Salle snickered.

             “Blue,” Neo paused, “Eaglet.” He smiled brightly at Don. The other simply nodded.

 

They walked over to the side of the church, at the edge of the road. Don being conscious of his belongings, held on to his bag and its strap. Neo, who stood at his side, noticed this and he reached over to take the chirping Eaglet in his tiny cage. Salle on Neo’s other side extended an arm up to signal a jeepney. Neo looked up at Salle. The other looked back.

             “What?” Salle quirked an eyebrow at him. “Never rode a jeep before?”

Neo slowly shook his head, his eyes a little frightened. Salle snickered and shook his head. The jeepney, a hair away from grazing their skin, screeched a few steps ahead of them. Salle got in first, sitting a little farther away from the entrance to give space for Neo. Don got in last and sat opposite them. Salle paid the fair for the three of them, and at nearly four in the afternoon, the jeep made its way across the traffic.

As the vehicle bounced and swerved, Neo decided that the train ride was definitely more pleasant. Neo stared at the chirping bird on his lap. He turned his head to Salle, who followed Neo’s line of sight.

             “When can—” Neo caught himself. “Kelan tayo pwede to go back?”

             Salle’s face contorted into confusion “Gusto mo pa bumalik?”

             “Kulang pa ba ‘yung isa?” Mappy leaned in to hear the conversation better.

             “No,” Neo’s eyes fell on the chick again. “Kasi, I wanted na bumili ng more than one, para iuwi ko sa farm nung family ko.”

Both Mappy and Salle’s features softened. Neo was too pure for this world, and had too much money on hand. As if they heard each other’s thoughts, Mappy and Salle’s eyes caught and they softly laughed.

             “You can’t buy all of them, Neo.” Salle whispered to him softly, cautious of getting other passengers’ attention.

             “Why not?” Neo asked innocently. “I can kaya.”

             Salle snickered. “We’ll buy more once you stop crying over eggs.” He said teasingly as he leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Don laughed aloud.

             “It was for a class!” Neo rose his voice, disrupting the quiet and irritated passengers.

             Salle’s eyes shot open and placed a finger over his lip. “’Wag kang maingay.”

             “Hmp.” Neo looked away to stare at the street outside the entrance.

 

All three of them found themselves asleep as traffic went on. Don suddenly questioned why they didn’t just take the train back. He blinked his eyes awake to find Neo making a pillow out of Salle’s shoulder and Salle leaning his head atop Neo’s. Not only that, but Neo’s hand also rested around Salle’s arm. Don frowned at the sight. Despite how light their adventure had been, he couldn’t shake the fact of the truth he tried to deny before him. Don looked away from the two and stared at the sun that was already sinking. He just hoped that someday, he’ll finally accept it and some guy or girl would put him out of his misery. He closed his eyes again, hoping that maybe sleeping it off would relieve any negative feeling.

 

Once they stopped at _One Archer’s_ they crossed the road to finally feed themselves at Jollibee. Neo waited at the table with Blue Eaglet while the other two ordered.

             “Mappy,” Salle started. The other looked up at him with a soft smile. “Salamat ha, galing ka pang Makati.”

Mappy weakly laughed. He wasn’t sure whether he went because he wanted to help Neo and fulfill his duty as the mother of an unborn yolk or if it was simply because he found an excuse to see Salle. It was most likely, the latter. Mappy sighed.

             “Hayaan mo na.” Was all he said.

Salle reached up to wrap an arm around his shoulder. He stared at Mappy who watched the people behind the cashier prepare their order. There were so many things Salle wanted to tell Mappy. This wasn’t the time, obviously. But he wished it could be soon. He hated the fact that he hurt his best friend. He wants to put him out of his misery of course, but he couldn’t do it without ruining their friendship. Quite selfish of Salle, but he would rather they spent time apart if it meant Mappy would move on faster… Well that is, if he really did have feelings for Salle. One day, he’ll be free of it. Salle thought as his eyes and arm never left the taller man.

             “Oh, naiinlove ka na naman sakin.” Mappy teased, he knew the joke was on him.

             _Meron din ‘yan. Sa kanya ko na lang ikaw ipauubaya_. Salle wanted to assure Mappy. But he simply snickered and gathered their tray. Now was not the time. They made their way up stairs with two trays full of food.

 

Salle slid in next to Neo and replaced all the plates from the tray to the table. Neo stared wide-eyed at the four pieces of chicken. Don sat opposite them and noticed Neo. The “husband” looked up at Mappy with eyes full of concern.

             “Bakit?” Mappy asked. Neo covered the part of Eaglet’s cage that faced all the plates of food.

             “It’s not good for the child!” Neo exclaimed rising his voice.

             “Ha?”

Neo side glanced at all the parts of the chicken. Salle rolled his eyes at him.

             “Alam mo di ko na malaman kung nagbibiro ka ba o hindi eh.” Salle stared at Neo. A smile was tugging at Neo’s lips. Salle hit Neo’s arm. “Pakainin mo nga si Mappy!” Neo started giggling. “Di na siya nakakain dahil sa itlog mo, jusko po.”

             “Baka it’s not my itlog he wanted to eat earlier.” Neo teased them both, nudging his chin at them.

Both Mappy and Salle stopped mid-bite. They stared at Neo. Mappy’s eyes hidden behind the lens of his glasses widened at Neo’s remark. Mappy’s cheeks evidently reddened before them.

             “Ikaw nga pandesal ni Salle lang kinain mo kanina eh!” Mappy bit back.

             “Hindi kaya! Pinakain niya sakin si Eggle!”

Now it was Salle’s turn to roll his eyes at the two children bickering at their table.

             “Tumigil nga kayo, tangina.” He muttered. Neo made a face and stuck a tongue at him. “Umayos ka, kakainin ko ‘yang sisiw mo.” He threatened at Neo. Salle advanced the leg part held in his hand at the chirping bird’s cage. “Fried chickeeeeen!!”

             “You’re scaring my anak!” Neo lightly pushed him. “Don, restraining order.”

             “Homewrecker na lang, pwede?” Don spoke as he chewed.

 

Their children’s party ended and finally crossed back to Salle’s building. Night had fallen, though the streets still wasn’t empty. Before they parted with Don, Neo shoved Eaglet at Salle’s hands and threw his arms around the taller man’s neck. Mappy softly smiled, despite his exhaustion, despite his hurt. Besides, they only did want the best for each other, right?

             “Thank you, Don!!” Neo beamed brightly up at him. He pulled away and held both Mappy’s hands with both of his. “I’m sorry being such an inconvenience to your life, but next week, meet tayo, is that okay?”

             Don raised an eyebrow, so did Salle. “Uhmm… Tignan ko pa, baki—”

             “We’ll bring Eaglet to the farm together.” Neo answered. “If you want lang naman.”

             “Ano ‘to, pamamanhikan?” Salle commented, but he was ignored.

             Mappy’s eyes softened again. He weakly laughed. He was too tired to think it through anyway. “Sige.”

Neo pulled him into a hug again and finally pulled away. Don said good bye to his _anak_ , while his “husband” held him. They greeted each other good bye and bid Don to take care.

             “Tara na, ihahatid pa kita.” Salle said to Neo as Don rode the jeep.

 

Salle and Neo made their way up to Salle’s unit, the chirping of Eaglet too loud in the empty corridor. Salle unlocked the door. They found Cessie lounging on Salle’s bed. Cess turned her head to the chirping sound.

             “Ikaw!” Salle pointed at her. “Kasalanan mo to eh!”

             “Uy bakit ako?” Cessie said innocently, even though she’d figured out it was partly her fault. She didn’t calculate correctly how stupid her brother was. She brushed this off and finally acknowledged the blue chirping bird, caged in Neo’s hands.

             “Uy ang galing naman!” She exclaimed. “Nag-hatch na siya!”

             “Bobo!” Salle yelled at her. Neo started laughing aloud.

             “Ikaw ‘yon! Kita nang may drawing eh!”

Neo endured the the twin’s bickering as he quietly accepted that this had been all his fault from the start.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AT DAHIL DIYAN.
> 
> I will most likely not be able to post the last chapter of 57hrs on thursday. Bec school just started, I haven't found the time to fully re-immerse myself in that world and start writing it properly. I wanted the last chapter to be perfect for ya'll so PLS GIVE ME TIME HUHU. I'm sorry. But hopefully it will be worth it. LEZZ ALL PRAY.
> 
> But can we just, Salle was still protective af over a culture shocked Neo, but at the same time was still grateful for Mappy's presence. I mean. Anuna.
> 
> THUS,  
> Let me know your reactions or comments! And ask questions!! I love questions. Lemme hear all of your opinions!  
> Kung wala kayong account, follow me on twitter, @essi_mag and mas mahilig ako magreply doon.


End file.
